The present invention is directed to window coverings, and more particularly to a temporary window covering that may be mounted proximate a window or other opening, and may be raised and lowered to selectively allow the passage of a desired amount of light.
Various temporary coverings have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,127 to Schumacher discloses a temporary covering for a window or the like, including an elongated paper-like sheet having equidistant parallel pleats defined by creases extending across the sheet. An adhesive fastening strip is located at the top end of the sheet for fastening the sheet to a window, window frame, or the like. When mounted to a window or window frame, the temporary window covering extends downwardly to a selective variable length, while maintaining a pleated appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,207 to Cheng et al. discloses a method of controlling the vertical height of a window shade having a top and bottom. The method includes providing a shade upper support structure at or proximate the shade top, providing at least one substantially vertically elongated shade support line extending downwardly from the upper support structure, and providing a shade lower support structure at or proximate the shade bottom. The method further includes elevating or lowering the shade lower support structure relative to one or more support lines, and securing the shade lower support structure to the line or lines at a selected height position relative to the line length above the lower support structure, whereby the height of the shade bottom can be quickly manually adjusted by adjustment of the height of the shade lower support structure and securing the lower support structure in the adjusted position.